Chicken
Chicken is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Although Chicken was not that active in the beginning he started to create more bonds and become more active. He decided to start a rivalry with Q and was constantly throwing his name around in the house. Although Chicken wasn't that close to Pody the houseguests viewed them as a duo. Chicken's allies consisted mainly of Amelia, Tessa, and Sex. An alliance was created later in the game called aguy, a gay and a chicken. This alliance was consisted of Kevin, Aguy and Chicken. Although he was open to working with this group, Kevin had other loyalties and it didn't end up working out. Chicken was a character who was involved in a lot of the events that occurred this season. One of the most memorable moments of the season was when he caused. He changed his nickname and profile picture on discord to match one of a spectator. He then joined a voice chat that Sex was in, and heard her talking about game. Sex mentioned how she was lying to Chicken and planned to vote him out. Sex then realized her mistake and just admitted it and said she didn't care and that she was voting his ass out. Chicken was very hurt by what she said as he felt close to her. He felt so hurt that he did not want to be part of the game anymore and he left the server. Chicken was evicted and he did not become a member of the jury. Biography Name: Chicken Age: 16 Hometown: Australia Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: I mean probably SuperFan because im playing an online simulation of the show i love. That being said I am a much bigger survivor fan. Favorite Houseguest: ENZO THE KING HIMSELF!!! God this kids so underrated. He was funny, charismatic, entertaining, and a really good narrator with an amazing game plan. We have Enzo to thank for the brigade and I feel like he was the head of the alliance. The meow meow was awesome and so was the penguin suit and im so sad he came third and not first (no disrespect to the great Hayden Moss) Favorite BB Season: Id have to go BB14 no doubt. Most people are gonna say BB7 but honestly, i did not really enjoy BB7 all that much. Big brother 14 brought the week to week action, the legacy of Dan Gheesling, some AMAZING characters like Frank and Britney and so so so much more. but really and truly im just a big Gheesling fan. The GOAT Three Words That Describe You: Abrasive, Risk-lovin', gleeful Game Strategy: Good question chief! This is my first ever big brother org so my plan going into the game is just to adapt and make friends. If my hearts in it, I can have a strong social game and that is what ill strive to do. I dont subscribe to all this "throw the first HOH" nonsense. Im just gonna try my heart out in all these comps and if the BB gods bestow a win onto me then i wil graciously accept it! Honestly I dont think you can just go into the house with a fixed strategy, you have to adapt because thats the key to winning Fun Fact: I've been to over 40 countries and ive lived in China for 5 years and Switzerland for 3 and a half Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:6th Place